


You Picked The Wrong Person

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abaddon is a very happy person, Abuse, Affairs, Aiden deeply understands Angel, Aiden is just so fucking done, Aiden looks like a male and is very manly but is female, Aiden will throw things and people alike, Aiden will troll everyone who assumes her gender, Although Aiden is now Error, Angel is a very pretty boy to the point where everyone assumes he's a she, Background Relationships, But also have fluffy and light themes to it, But no one under 15 will be involved with that, Can be considered an ErrorFresh pairing, Character Death, Cheating, Cussing, Destiny is done playing nice and safe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Even if it's for not the right reasons morally, Fae/Rose is charming everyone and stealing hearts and wallets alike, Fate fucked up, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flora is a grown adult and would like to be treated as such, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced adoption, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's copy and pasted from there, Magical Bullshit, Massive confusion for everyone not transmigrated, Mitsu needs all the hugs, Moji is Best Dad, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Phantom thief elements, Public Display of Affection, Regina is going to rule the world through science!, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, She will beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker, So it can be considered an OCxFresh pairing as well, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, This story is also on my Wattpad, This will have dark and mature themes, Transmigrated Characters, Transmigration, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Emotional Tension, possible underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: Error finally did. He finally found a way to end it all. Finally found a way to get out of Fate's grasp once and for all. After so many years of nothing but pain it shouldn't have shocked anyone, much less Fate, when he destroyed his own SOUL without hesitation. Dying with a happy grin on his face.The moment his SOUL shattered was the moment the balance was truly broken. Fate could only scream while something inside of Destiny broke.Knowing that something needed to be done, Fate reached out into other Multiverses, looking for a SOUL to replace Error's. A destroyer is needed no matter what. Making or forming a new one could just make things worse and would take too much time.When Fate found the SOUL, Destiny decided then and there that she was done playing nice and safe.The SOUL Fate found on the other hand, was done before she even woke up in a new body. If Fate thought she was going to play by any kind of rules, much less listen to him, then the joke was on him. Aiden doesn't forgive easily and she never forgets. She carves her own life even if it's with blood on her hands.It only takes Fate a few hours at most to see that he truly picked the wrong SOUL for the job.
Relationships: Aiden/Fresh, Anything can happen, Error/Fresh, Human/Human, Human/Monster - Relationship, Monster/Monster - Relationship, Pairings are a bit everywhere, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Papyrus, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. CHARACTER LIST/INDEX

**Author's Note:**

> This list is a work in progress, and there will be spoilers for transmigrated characters. By that I mean that you'll find out which OCs will show up before they actually show up in the story. I may be adding more transmigrated characters as time goes on, so this list may be changed, added to, etc. Over time, Transmigrated characters will change in appearance as their SOULS settle within the bodies. One example is height - they may grow or shrink in height and settle into a new height. Their eyes might change, they may gain new marks, they might be a different gender, etc.
> 
> OCs pasts may be different from other stories I have used them in, or they might be the same. I plan to sketch my transmigrated characters later on as well, which I'll put up in my artbook. More than one OC may be familiar to you all if you've read some of my stories in my "Luck of The Draw" book. Some things may have changed or been tweaked about them for this story however.
> 
> The same goes with other characters for all that I have listed pretty much; This list is a WIP, so things may change or be switched around and I plan to sketch out at least some of them later on. Just keep this all in mind for the list, that this is a WIP, okay? It's own Multiverse as well, so they may act and be very different from the OG counterparts of themselves. I have yet to name this Muliverse. Once I come up with a name for it I'll let everyone know.
> 
> I do not own any AUs unless stated otherwise. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story, versions of characters and my OCs unless stated otherwise.
> 
> EDIT #1: I have finally named this Multiverse. It's called MigrationVerse. Or Migration Multiverse. Mainly because of people transmigrating into it lol. But this is the name I finally settled on and I just wanted to let everyone know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list is a work in progress, and there will be spoilers for transmigrated characters. By that I mean that you'll find out which OCs will show up before they actually show up in the story. I may be adding more transmigrated characters as time goes on, so this list may be changed, added to, etc. Over time, Transmigrated characters will change in appearance as their SOULS settle within the bodies. One example is height - they may grow or shrink in height and settle into a new height. Their eyes might change, they may gain new marks, they might be a different gender, etc.
> 
> OCs pasts may be different from other stories I have used them in, or they might be the same. I plan to sketch my transmigrated characters later on as well, which I'll put up in my artbook. More than one OC may be familiar to you all if you've read some of my stories in my "Luck of The Draw" book. Some things may have changed or been tweaked about them for this story however.
> 
> The same goes with other characters for all that I have listed pretty much; This list is a WIP, so things may change or be switched around and I plan to sketch out at least some of them later on. Just keep this all in mind for the list, that this is a WIP, okay? It's own Multiverse as well, so they may act and be very different from the OG counterparts of themselves. I have yet to name this Muliverse. Once I come up with a name for it I'll let everyone know.
> 
> I do not own any AUs unless stated otherwise. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story, versions of characters and my OCs unless stated otherwise.
> 
> EDIT #1: I have finally named this Multiverse. It's called MigrationVerse. Or Migration Multiverse. Mainly because of people transmigrating into it lol. But this is the name I finally settled on and I just wanted to let everyone know.

** Transmigrated SOULS/Characters **

_(Who they are, former names/nicknames/info, their names now/who transmigrated, their gender, their height - will be transmigrated at certain points in the story. For example, Aiden will be at the start while Mitsu will happen later on in the story.)_

Error!Sans - (Formally Error, Male, 5'5'') = Aiden (Female, 9'5'')

Reaper!Sans - (Formally Reaper, Male, 6'5'') = Mitsu (Female, 3'0'')

Reaper!Papyrus - (Formally Grim, Male, 7'4'') = Moji (Male, 8'7'')

Undertale!01!Papyrus - (Formally Papyrus, Male, 6'8'') = Flora (Female, 6'0'')

Dream!Sans - (Formally Light, Male, 5'9'') = Abaddon (Male. 9'6'')

Underlust!01!Sans - (Formally Lust, Male, 5'3'') = Regina (Female, 6'7'')

Candytale!05!Gaster - (Formally Candycane, Male, 7'0'') = Osamu (Male, 8'3'')

UnderFell!01!Papyrus - (Formally Edge, Male, 6'11'') = Ryuu (Male, 7'11'')

Undertale!04!Frisk - (Formally Frisky, Agender, 5'8'') = Nobu (Female, 7'11'')

FlowerFell!06!Frisk - (Formally Buttercup, Female, Child, 4'0'') = Sakura (Agender, 4'11 - Child)

Swapfell!10!Chara - (Formally Chorale, Male, Child, 4'3'') = Ken (Male, 4'0'' - Child)

UnderSwap!01!Sans - (Formally Swap, Male, 3'4'') = Fae/Phantom Thief Rose (Female/Doesn't care if anyone misgenders her - loves to crossdress, 8'0'' without shoes, 8'5'' with shoes)

QuantumSweets!Sans - (Formally Sweet, Male, 4'3'', Teen) = Angel (Male, 5'0'', Teen)

**_ Normal Characters (Not Transmigrated) _ **

_(Will be listed based on species/type)_

** Skeleton Monsters **

Ink!Sans = Ink Splatter (Splatter for short) (Male, 4'11')

Nightmare!Sans = Dark (Male, 5'9'')

Aftertale!02!Sans = After (Male, 5'0'')

Undertale!01!Sans = Sans (Male, 5'2'')

EchoTale!Sans/G!Sans = Echo (Male, 6'10'')

Fresh!Sans = Frenzy (Male, 6'3'')

** Humans **

CORE!Frisk = Core (Agender, 4'4'')

** Goat Monsters **

Reapertale!Toriel = Eden (Female, 7'0'')

Reapertale!Asgore = Zeus (Male, 7'6'')

Undertale!01!Toriel = Toriel (Female, 6'4'')

Undertale!01!Asgore = Asgore (Male, 7'0'')


	2. Bitch, You Thought--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7kIlNK_pu6k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the video or song, they belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> This is a Transmigration story - where one of my OCs, Aiden, ends up in FGoD!Error's body. This will be a new Multiverse, and Aiden won't be the only one ending up being transmigrated into it. She's just the first.
> 
> There are warnings for this story, cussing may be the least of the warnings, so please keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> There is a character list/index, so please go check that out to find out who is who or to keep track of everyone. As this story is a work in progress, the list/index is a work in progress. It'll change over time, gain more characters over time and as the story goes on. It may be short right now, but the list/index will grow over time.
> 
> With that said and done, let's get this new story started!

_**"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!"  
** _

An enraged roar of fury echoed out, causing blue butterflies to flutter off and nearby red threads to vibrate from the sound. A pale skinned male human with impossibly red hair could only glare down into the large mirror floating flat for all he was worth with pure rage and shock.

On the other side of the mirror sat a Skeleton Monster, staring down in the mirror with horror, looking devastated. One hand over her mouth and eyelights so small they might as well not be there as tears start falling.

_'No....'_

"This wasn't his fucking fate!" The man scowled, looking seconds away from smashing the mirror-like object. "He's not supposed to be able to do this!"

 _'How....how could you do this, Fate?!'_ The woman finally gave in sobbing fully into her hands. _'Don't you see what you have done?!'_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_"ERROR, STOP!" A monochrome human with no eyes, just endless black, screamed, freezing when they caught sight of the glitching Monster in front of the very CORE of the Multiverse. When Error turned his head towards them, they tried smiling. "Error, destroying the whole Multiverse won't make things bet--"_

**_"BoLd OF yOU TO aSSumE thAt i GivE a SHiT abOUt THE mUlTivERsE."_ **

_Pausing, a numb feeling of shock creeping up, they slowly blinked. "What....But...you..."_

_What else could the Destroyer want with the very CODES of the Multiverse but to finally try and destroy the whole thing? Especially after just what happened? They could see that being the thing that truly breaks whatever last thing that holds up Error's sanity. Yet, despite looking as if he had been through hell and back, barely able to stand, he looks perfectly sane and sound of mind._

_**How terrifying.** _

_Giving a crocked grin, Error raised a hand at the CODES, yet didn't do anything right away. The CODES flashing by, scrolling at such a fast pace that they blurred together._

**_"CoRE, FoR SomEoNE aPPaREnTlY OmNISCiEnT, yOU'RE SO fuCKiNG BlINd."_ **

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Now what am I to do, Destiny?" Fate groans, dark red eyes closing for a moment as he rubs his face with a frustrated sigh. "Now the balance of the whole fucking Multiverse is at stake all because Error!"

The female Monster, Destiny, didn't answer. All she did was stare into the mirror, tears rushing down and sobs muffled by her hands.

"Him being so selfish is horrible enough to cry over. How disgusting!" Fate agrees, as if understanding his sister. Yet, with her in this state, she is no help to him sadly. Glancing down at the mirror, Fate frowns at the broken body it was showing him. He's going to have his work cut out for him. Just what is he supposed to do now? What fate should he deem suitable for this situation?

"Well, at least I have pieces to work with and options." Fate sighs, pushing away his anger at the moment. He can get angry later. For now, he has a Multiverse to save. "Now, taking someone and forming them would take too long. And if I do things the same way, the new yin of the balance might end up doing what Error did." Grumbling, Fate tries gathering his thoughts as he tries to plot out what to do.

Meanwhile, Destiny can only replay and loop what happened in her mind. A never ending nightmare of the ending of her chosen child.

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Chancing taking a step closer, Core tried to calm their trembling hands._

_Just what is the Destroyer plotting?_

_"What I am supposedly blind to?" They asked, trying to make time to come up with a plan of some sort to get Error away from the Multiverse's CORE. "Error, please, there is no need to play with the CODES."_

_**"PlaY?"** Error slowly asked, tilting his head._

_Then he **laughed**._

_Hairs on the back of their neck stood from the broken sound echoing out all around them._

_**"PlAY?! YoU thINK I'M PlaYInG?!"** Error laughed out hysterically, the CODES playing out in front of him scrolling at a quicker pace if that was possible. For a moment Core had the worry that the CODES would be scrambled. **"WhY WouLD I plAY WItH thIS? AT FiNaLLy GeTTInG WHaT I'vE waNTED fOR SO lONG!"** He slowly stops laughing, a few choked chuckles breaking out. While using a free hand to wipe at his eye sockets, Core could only think that Error looks so happily broken._

_'Isn't destroying everything what you always wanted?' Core almost asked, but they bit back the words. Even if it's only in Error's mind, or it may be the whole truth, he has already stated that he didn't care for destroying the whole Multiverse. So what was the aim here? What has Error always wanted?_

_Thinking back for a moment of what Core, along with others, now know, maybe Error wanted to go back? Back to the past? After all, Error now knows a truth about himself that he forgot. With a little taste of it, there is a chance that he wants it all back even if he doesn't know what that entails or is exactly. So there is a chance that he's trying to manipulate the CODES to get back something..._

_....Maybe....._

_.....To RESET the whole Multiverse?_

_"Error....RESETING the Multiverse won't bring back what you lost." Core softly calls out, horror at the very thought of a RESET happening to all and everything. They know well that a TRUE RESET wouldn't end well for anyone, much less Error. "Even if it works, there would always be a lingering echo. A background noise of **knowing**. You can never truly be who you once were. Reape--"_

_**"AGAIn, BoLD OF yOU TO ASSumE."** Error snorts out, voice and face screaming his amusement at their words. It made whatever else they wanted to say die in their throat. **"i'M NO lONgER thAT pErSOn. HavEN'T BEEn fOR yEaRS anD YEaRS. ToO mAny FuckIng YEaRS to COunT! BEsiDES, YoU thINk i FuckING CaRE abOUT ReaPER? I hATE ThAT CoFFeE HypSTER. thE oNlY WaY i wOULD EvEN RemoTaLLy lIKE hIM iS If hE COulD hAVE kiLLEd mE alREaDY."**_

_"Then what is the poi..." Core trails off as the rest of Error's words hit them._

_**{"thE oNlY WaY i wOULD EvEN RemoTaLLy lIKE hIM iS If hE COulD hAVE kiLLEd mE alREaDY."}**  
_

_"Error...." Core slowly breaths out, taking a unsteady step forwards. "....Please step away from the CODES."_

_**"AH, iT sEEmS thE eVER-kNoWinG HumAN-nOT-HUmAn IS FinaLLy GEttING IT!"** Error cheers, voice proud of something that Core could only shudder at, the hints all finally coming together in a picture that Core never wanted to see and never once saw. **"TeLL mE CoRE, DO yOU WanT TO KnoW WHaT I'VE alWAyS WAnTEd MOSt? FOR yEaRS i'VE bEEN TrYiNG TO GET DonE BuT fAILEd And FaILEd NO mATTER hoW ManY TimE i'vE TrIEd oR WhaT i'VE DoNE?"** Error asks slowly, glancing the the fast paced CODES flying by right in front of his hands. **"CaN yoU guESs OR dO I nEEd To TeLL yOU? CoME ON, iT's NOt THat hARd, I'lL EvEN GIvE yOU anoThEr hINT!"**_

_"Error, please, you don't have to do this! Just step away from the CODES and I'll help you--"_

_**"I M T I R E D O F S C R E A M I N G F O R H E L P !"** _

_Error's roar makes even Core's SOUL vibrate from the sound. Before the sound was even done echoing, Error reaches up and tears off the top of his own torn up sweater._

_Core flinched back violently, eyes impossibly wide and fearful at the sight before them. Self made scars line Error's throat. The glitch laughs at their face, lifting up one arm, the sleeve already torn off from fighting before, and flips it, showing the jagged scars on his wrists._

_Error's face seemed to mockingly ask 'Is this hint enough for you to guess?'_

_**"i'VE sCREaMEd FOR TOo mAny yEaRS! WoRdS WeRE noT hEaRD ANd AcTIoNS WeRE iGnoRED!"** Error snaps, snarl on his face, making the cracks and scars twist angrily. **"nO! OnlY I CaN hElp mYSElF, AnD thAt'S wHAT I'M finALLY DOInG! IT'S EitHER thIS OR thE VOID!"** Lifting his free hand, Error starts to chuckle darkly as he claws at his tear marks going down his cheeks. **"ANd WhaT bEtTeR WAY foR mE ThaN ThAn ThIS? IsN'T IT fiTTInG? FuNNY? WhaT A GReAT puN!"**_

_"Error--" Core tries, taking a step only to freeze when Error looks right at them. No, no! They can't let this happen! So why can't they move their legs?! Why does it suddenly feel too hard to breath?! To heavy to move?!_

_'Come on body, MOVE!'_

**_"TO DesTRoY thiS? To DElET mYsELf FrOM ExiSTAnCE? TO DesTRoy MYsElF?"_ **

_"--ou don't have to do this--" Core's eyes widen when the scrolling CODES finally stop._

_01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

**_"WhAT i'VE alWAyS WAntED IS To D I E !"_ **

_01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01000111 01100101 01101110 01101111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 01110011 00100000 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01110101 01101100 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00001101 00001010 01010111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111_

_"--ERROR PLEASE STOP!"_

_**"01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000110 01100001 01110100 01100101"** Error glitches out with a grin, hand full of destructive magic easily coming down with no hesitation onto the CODES._

_Core could only watch the CODES shatter into tiny pieces with wide eyes. Feeling as if the ground below them was shattering along with the numbers while Error literally shattered apart in front of them._

_Core will never forget how happy, how peaceful, how downright **free** , Error looked at that moment before his SOUL shattered into nothing._

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_'Fuck me indeed.'_ Fate ruefully snorts, thinking back to that moment. Glancing back at the glitching body shown in the mirror-like object, Fate snarls.

Because of Fate pretty much making the Monster's body indestructible, destroying his own CODES didn't destroy his body. No, it just destroyed the SOUL, the very spirit and what made Error, Error. The body however did break apart into pieces as soon as those CODES shattered. No magic to keep them pieced together or act some kind of binder. Some pieces may have glitched off too, the parts that were so broken that there might as well be nothing left, but most of it stayed strong.

But with nothing inside, the body was nothing more than a broken puppet shell.

"A blank canvas to work with..." Fate mutters, eyes narrowing in thought. "No, not blank, just recycled."

Doing what he had done to Error to someone else would take too long and leave the Multiverse in a vulnerable place with how much Splatter loves to create. Besides, doing what he had once done may just lead to another doing what Error did. If they destroy their own CODES he can't do anything. Oh, he can try to stop them, but in the end if they are able to do it he's left with nothing but some puppet pieces.

Taking someone, getting rid of their memories, forming them into a destroyer/glitch, breaking them mentally into doing what is needed--all that takes time they may not have. Sure, Fate knows he has some time to work with given everything going on in the Multiverse right now. But it took _years_ to form Error. The Multiverse doesn't have years to wait on destruction. It could very well destroy itself before then.

So, he needs a different plan. But what?

Best to work with what he has on hand, right? But he only has pieces of a body and no SO--

_SOUL._

Eyes lightening up at an idea, Fate slowly started to grin.

"Destiny, dry those tears! I have a way to fix Error's fuck up!" Fate calls out happily, swiftly turning to look at his sister with a large grin.

Destiny refuses to look up. But her sobs are slowly coming to a stop, so Fate counts that as a win.

"A destroyer is needed, but Error took years to form just right. Can't do that again obviously with the possible time crunch we have. And taking someone from this Multiverse would just be asking for trouble, they might do what Error did." Fate starts to explain his thoughts with a large grin on his face. "Besides, with them being from this Multiverse, it might hold them back too. After all, they might have attachments to places and things. Even Error had some without knowing why. That one AU with the stars being one. So that's off the table. So, in the end, all that we're left is an empty puppet shell, a broken one at that--" Here, Fate gestures to the refection showing the broken body. "--and nothing else. Not even a SOUL. So, what can I do?"

Destiny slowly moves her hands down to her lap, still not looking up.

"Why, get another SOUL and put in into the puppet's body!" Fate states with a happy smile. "One not from this Multiverse! Maybe someone who is dying or already dead, that way they won't have any reason or memories to really hold them back. I just need to find the right kind of SOUL for the job. Not like Error's weak one, but a nice strong one. I'll even speed up the process of the change the SOUL will bring to the puppet's body. We don't have too much time after all. Hmmm, I'll have to tweak the Voices in the Anti-VOID. I can't have them break this new destroyer mentally right off the bat, no, they need to be harsh teachers instead of keeping them in line for now..." Fate trails off, turning and waving a hand. A new mirror comes alive right in front of him - showing nothing but blackness. "Now, what kind of SOUL can be found. There are thousands of Multvierses....one without deities should work....and one without any kind of Undertale of any kind too...."

Unknown to Fate, Destiny finally looks up at him.

Eyes in a deadly glare right at his back.

Fists trembling in her lap, Destiny makes a vow to herself right then and there.

No more playing nice or safe.

One way or another, Fate will pay.

She'll make sure that this won't play out like how Fate wants it too.

No one will have to go through what Error has went through.

She has made her choice; destiny will ring out, changing fate's designs.

**No matter what.  
**

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_ "Best to start with the basics." _

_**Red threads stretch out, searching across Multiverses.** _

_ "Someone who won't give up." _

**D E T E R M I N A T I O N**

_ "Someone who can keep going no matter what is thrown at them." _

**P E R S E V E R A N C E**

_ "Someone who won't stand still when they know what needs to be done, when they see others need help." _

**J U S T I C E**

_ "A human SOUL is much stronger than a Monster's SOUL. No need to check them."  
_

**_The threads go further and further. Feeling out SOUL and after SOUL._ **

_ "No. No. NO! I need someone strong! Someone tough! Someone who won't break!" _

**_The threads go to one of the furthest Multiverses from it's own before pausing._ **

_ "Oh, wait....What's this?" _

**_A pulse echoes out._ **

_ "What's something like this doing all the way out here?" _

**D E T E R M--**

_ "Oh, you'll more than do~" _

**P E R S E V E--**

_ "With a SOUL like that, it'll be all to easy!" _

**J U S T I--**

_ "A perfect replacement! No, a better model than the original!" _

**_Red threads quickly snatch up the SOUL before it had the chance to truly die out._ **

_ "Just as I thought; You'll be my perfect little puppet~!" _

**F̶a̶m̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶.̶  
**

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"....What should I do with the body?" Core softly asks aloud to themselves after what felt like days of sobbing, hands trembling and refusing to look away from the broken body of what once was the most deadly Monster in the whole Multiverse.

It felt disrespectful to look away.

_**{"i'VE sCREaMEd FOR TOo mAny yEaRS! WoRdS WeRE noT hEaRD ANd AcTIoNS WeRE iGnoRED!"}** _

They might have accidentally ignored what was in front of them while Error was alive. But they would not make the same mistake twice, even if it is far too later. 

Even now Core can see the CODES spilling the truth in front of them before it was shattered into nothing.

Much like the Anti-VOID, time has little to no meaning within the CORE. Core has no idea what the others are doing outside. Has no idea how much time has passed. Yet, even if they hold the knowledge that Error has died, they felt no need to hurry. Not when they know that more than one celebration would be had once others find out this truth. It left a bitter and sour taste in their mouth just thinking about it. Yet, they needed to so something and tell the others the truth in the matter.

They didn't want to just leave Error's body however. It felt wrong to do so. But what could they do? They were not close to Error, so they felt they didn't have the right to decide on what kind of funeral, if any kind, was right for him. Core doesn't even know what he would have wanted, or even have wanted a funeral to start with.

There was even the question on if the final place of his rest would be left untouched if others found out where he was laid.

Closing their eyes, Core gave them a moment of rest. How they just wanted this all to be a dream.

 _'How foolish of me.'_ Core snorted silently. _'It's not as if Error would come back to li--'_

**_ cRaCk _ **

Eyes snapping out, Core nearly fell down stumbling backwards. Lines seemed to be forming in mid-air. Pieces falling as if glass breaking. Shattering even further once hitting the white ground.

The very air seemed to be cracking!

Frowning, taking a close look, Core couldn't help but notice something....red? Yes, red was peeking out and squirming in the cracks. Just what is--

** CRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK **

_~Whoooooosh~_

"Wha--" Core gasps, finally falling onto their bottom as red blurs shooting out.

Red threads burst out of the cracks. All aiming straight for the body parts. Core could only watch in confusion and horror as they were assembled as best as they could be. Then, a large thread went right to Error's chest. Laying there. Pulsating and magic coming off of it. So much so that the very feel of it made Core want to vomit, yet couldn't even think about moving an inch at the same time.

A pause.

Core takes a sharp intake of breath once they notice Error's finger twitch. The red threads vibrate, all moving, and then---

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

Crawling backwards at that unholy scream, Core could only watch what was going on in front of them as if a child witnessing a horror movie for the first time.

Red came gushing out of Error's skull. From his eye sockets, his mouth and to the scars, all of it came out. Even from the distance Core could smell the copper and rust scent, reminding them of blood. Core wouldn't be shocked if it left stains on the body and face. _The very red from inside of his skull was coming out._ Leaving an endless white. It made Core think of the Anti-VOID, shivers rushing down her back as endless white sockets seemed to stare at her as red gushed out like a mockery of a waterfall.

The tear marks on his face flowing off as if real tears. Mixing in with the red on the white ground like water and oil. Even the blue came and out of his fingers, sliding off like water, as if the strings he once summoned were leaking out his finger tips, staining all that was in it's way.

Putting a hand to their mouths, they tried to sallow the vomit that wanted to come up as they watched Error's very bones twist and crack. Growing as the red threads moved them about, forcing them together as the body grew in height and width. Magic and blood gushing out from the bones and joints, creating a mess where it laid. Threads worked at the clothing, or what was left of it, and seemingly making them grow with the body. Stretching them out as if rubber. Doing the very same with the bones, making cracks and sickening noises echoing out all around them.

The body started to glitch once more. Core couldn't do or say a thing watching Error change shape and colors. Fingers no longer tipped with gold and bloody red. Now they were gold tipped with blood and most resting on purple. Blue staining the black of the palms, white scars seeming to glow. The very black bones that made up a large portion of Error glitched and changed. Some pieces of him going white, then grey, a darker grey, black, blurring together and around before settling into something new. One tear line moved up above the eye, one turned red.

The mouth opened, showing red teeth, yellow no more. Endless white inside the skull, a mix of colors make up the bones. Red and blue stains on the face. Core had the passing thought that the red gushing out was truly blood if it could stain the teeth that badly.

Then, eyes glitched into existence for one single second.

One side blue and white. Inside an eye socket that reminded Core of someone; it looking like it had melted on the top, yet the bottom having deep scars going down the cheek. Jagged scars that could only make Core think of painful tears.

The other red, yellow and purple. Inside a more stable eye socket, yet mocking in a way with how the other looks so damaged. A line of blue going up, a ling of red going down. A wicked scar going from the chin up, little cracks spreading out near the eye socket.

All staring at them from within a glowing white.

_The Anti-VOID was staring right at them._

Before Core could even think to say anything, the red threads tore at a crack that had been forming below Error's, now much bigger, body.

"NO--" Finally moving, Core tried to get up and grab at Error when those red threads pulled Error into the hole.

A split second, Core's hand was able to touch Error's.

Eyes widening, Core screamed as the threads yanked Error down into another endless white. Slamming their hands down, Core found that the whole sealed up as if never cracked in the first place. Eyes looking around wildly, they saw the very place around them normal. As if what happened never did happen. Only stains and puddles of glitching colors were left. Slowly drying up and leaving deep stains that Core is half certain will never leave.

Slamming their hands down once more, Core allowed themselves to scream for all they were worth.

Because--

_"ERRRROOOORRRRR!"_

_ \--in that split second-- _

_"PLEASE! I DON'T CARE WHO, GIVE HIM BACK!"_

**_\--_ ** _**Core felt a SOUL beating within him.** _

Uncaring of the pain in their hands, Core keeps slamming them down onto the ground, tears falling to the ground.

_**{"i'VE sCREaMEd FOR TOo mAny yEaRS! WoRdS WeRE noT hEaRD ANd AcTIoNS WeRE iGnoRED!"}** _

They heard him! They heard him screaming! Yet they couldn't move! They couldn't do anything! WHY?! They watched him die and come back, yet still couldn't do a single thing! Couldn't do anything but try not to vomit up whatever was in their stomach!

Hands slowing, they weakly hit the ground, curling up as their sobs echoed out. Memories of certain CODES in their mind.

_{01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010}_

"P-P-Please....h-he...."

_{01001111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01000111 01100101 01101110 01101111}_

"He....He's... _hic_....been th-through so mu-much....alre- _hic_...."

_{01000110 01101111 01110010 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 01110011}_

"P-Please.....M-M....Mercy...."

_{01011001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01110101 01101100 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101}_

"I...."

_{01010111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111}_

Slowly lifting their head, tears falling, DETERMINATION settles deep within them.

"The truth sets you free as they say." Core breaths out harshly, wincing at the pain from their throat. Sitting up, Core frowns deeply.

"I refuse to allow this to happen again."

** [A blue butterfly starts flapping against the wind.] **

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Slowly opening her eyes with a deep groan, scowling at the echoes of pain in her body, she starts moving her body around.

Only to pause when something hits her.

_She shouldn't be moving at **all**._

**"What the fucking shit?!"** Jerking up, only to curse as pain flares out, **"Motherfucking shit stains right up the damned ass! What the fuck is up with my motherfucking voice?!"**

Taking in a harsh breath, she looks around only to see endless white. **"I thought death was a fucking commitment even if I fucking wanted it or not, not some asshole who's stand my ass up..."** She grumbles, going to move only to freeze when she glances down.

Bones.

Horrible looking bones of a verity of colors and shades.

_ [She's up!] _

Head jerking up with a deadly glare and snarl on her lips, she looks around for a person only to see nothing.

_ [Don't scare her! She has no idea what is going on!] _

_ [That's why we're here dumbass.] _

_[Are we sure she's a woman? I mean, she looks more like a handsome man than anything....]_

_[Sexist!]_

_[You fucking noobs, focus!]_

**"Oh fuck...."** She groans out.

_[Right, right! We should start simple!]_

_[If we can even do that right....]_

_[Shut it! I want to say hello!]_

_[Yeah, hello, Aiden!]_

_ [Welcome to the Anti-VOID!]  
_

**"I must be in some fucked up shitty ass purgatory or some dumbass hell."** Aiden curses at herself, sitting up and roughly putting a hand to her face. **"I fucking knew I had some shitty karma, but this fucking takes the damned cake!"**

_[Welcome to the start of your next life, Aiden~]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used binary code in this chapter - I used a translator for it, so if I'm wrong with it, sorry about that. I'm not going to put what it translates to however. Mainly because it will be translated by a character later on in the story. So no worries if no one can figure it out or wants to, it will be explained in the story later on. Fate in fact gives a big hint as to what Error said in binary code, which I don't mind stating given that there is that hint.
> 
> "01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000110 01100001 01110100 01100101" = "Fuck you Fate"
> 
> I did a sketch of Aiden! She'll be shown in the next chapter for how she looks, along with the clothing she'll end up wearing.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys this story as much as I do making it! I love transmigrated stories honestly, so this is going to be a lot of fun for me! I can only hope that everyone has as much fun reading it. My writing style has evolved slightly from what I can tell from rereading what I wrote, so I'm beyond happy at how everything is coming along!
> 
> I'm posting this up when I finish the first two chapters, so I hope that everyone enjoys reading he next chapter and seeing Aiden's sketch! She's not a stereotypical looking female, not even when she was human. But that doesn't change the fact she is female - even if she could technically summon a ecto-dick now lol.
> 
> In any case, on to the next chapter!


	3. Do I Fucking Look Like I Give A Shit? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://img.wattpad.com/43d8744f7804ddab22a500cb85e7a1677175edd3/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f3939373637303937362f696d616765732f313635393261366637616538393037663235353539333832313736322e706e67?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made and created the artwork above! I did use some blank poses that I do not own to help with her body, the muscles were going to be a pain for me unless I had some help there lol, but the design and everything else belongs to me. This is how Aiden looks in the story! I'll be doing sketches of other characters as well, transmigrated and non-transmigrated characters alike.
> 
> Aiden will also be used in my PandemoniumVerse - a Multiverse that houses all my characters from all my Multiverse, plus new ones. While still transmigrated in that Multiverse, a lot of things are different given that it's a whole different Multiverse, meaning the Error that she transmigrates into is different. She looks the same in that Multiverse however. So I decided to do a Reference for both; this story and Multiverse, along with PandemoniumVerse.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I did alright with Aiden! I wanted her to look different from Error, but still a glitch. And yes, she is very much not a traditional looking female - but she has never once been even when human. She's very masculine looking, right down to her voice. But just because she looks this way doesn't make her any less of a female. And now in a body were she can summon an ecto-body of any gender ("Just because I can fucking summon a damn dick, pussy, neither or fucking both doesn't mean I'm not a female asshole. Shitty assumption makes a fucking shitty ass out of you."), it still doesn't change the fact that she's female and identifies as that.
> 
> Also, yes, misunderstandings will happen all around based on her gender lol. People like to assume naturally after all. Doesn't help that Error was male and identified as that.
> 
> In any case, I hope that everyone enjoyed the visual and will enjoy this chapter as much as I did making them~!

_**'I never fucking though there'd be a day that I fucking have to wish for skin.'**_ Aiden blankly thought to herself, frowning tightly at her, now bony, hand.

_ [Is she ignoring us?] _

_ [I think she is just confused. She did just die and come back as a Skeleton Monster after all.] _

_ [.....Yeah, that sounds fair. I'd be confused out my mind.] _

_ [You're always confused though.] _

_**'I also never fucking thought I'd be hearing some shitty voices coming from an eternally white-ass place. What the ever locking fucking monkey balls is going on?'**_ Scowling, Aiden glances around only see white as far as her eyesight will let her. _**'Fucking wait, do I even fucking have eyes--'**_

Wait....

Turning her head to the right, she catches sights of colors in the distant. Some blues, reds, and other things from high above, and other random colors on the ground.

 _ **'Well, at fucking least that gives me some kind of goal.'**_ Glancing down at the colorful bones, all in various stages and shades of fucked up, Aiden gave herself a second to wonder if she could walk.

_ [--you think?] _

_ [I think we should start with the basics!] _

_ [How about asking her what she wants to know first?] _

_ [Yeah, she might want to know certain things first! Like if she can eat or not.] _

_ [She **was** human before.] _

**"If I can't fucking walk, I'll damn well crawl like a bitch if I fucking have to."** Aiden decided, looking and sounding so done, ignoring the sudden outcry of voices at this. Looking down at herself, she takes in the various injuries that look....somewhat stable and healed. If nothing else, the tattered clothes make everything look worse. Fucking shit. Well, no time like the present to see if she can even walk straight in the afterlife or not.

Honestly, at this point she is so beyond done that she has no fucks left to give.

Some random ass bull-fucker decides to kill her with a knife? Her own damned fault for not paying attention or moving out the fucking way in time. Shit happens.

Voices talking to her from an endless white place? Why the ever loving fuck not.

Waking up as some sort of weird ass Halloween decoration? Sure, add it to the pile of shit that is her fucking life, or afterlife, it seems.

Sounding like her voice has static, or glitches, or some kind behind it? She already looks fucked up, why not sound it too. Make it a full fucking circle!

She was done before when she was human. Always have this look on her face like she has seen a God and found them unimpressed. Now in this situation, she's just beyond done with it all and at the point of not caring or giving a single shit at anything within the moment. What's the point in being scared? She already knows she died. What's the fucking point?

So, instead of screaming and crying like some pussy ass _(rational and logical reaction honestly)_ bitch, she's going to keep on going even if it means crawling like a total bitch.

Grunting, Aiden shifts, growling lowly at the prinks and tingles of pain. Moving her legs until their under her and she's ready to try standing.

_ [Um, are you sure you should be moving already?] _

**"No fucking time like the damned present."** She growls out, figuring that if she's going insane, might as well not deny it and jump in headfirst. She has nothing left to lose at this fucking point. And if this is hell, then she'll make it her bitch if she has to.

Besides, these Voices are the only thing she can hear. There is no point in ignoring them in the long run if she's stuck here for only lord knows how long. At the moment they are her only source of information. She knows though that this information can be very bias however. No, best to be careful and take everything with a grain of sand until proven otherwise.

Slowly moving upward, Aiden nearly falls flat on her face at the sudden trembling of her legs. Pain flaring, grinding her teeth together, Aiden made a passing note that she felt taller. There is nothing to compare her height too, but after being a certain height for so long, she honestly felt taller. Her body certainly looked bigger in some ways. She didn't feel like she was 6'11'' anymore. But that passing thought went away fast when her legs nearly gave out. Cursing out a **"Fucking goddamn shit!"** real quick, she raised her arms to try and balance herself out in some way.

_ [I **really** don't think this is a good idea.] _

_ [Well, if nothing else, she's determined!] _

_ [More like stubborn and bullheaded.....] _

_ [Um, Aiden, why don't you relax until your body doesn't hurt anymore? It needs some time to heal is all!] _

_ [Yeah, getting you here wasn't easy.] _

She doesn't have any idea how long she was standing there, trying to keep steady on trembling legs as pain echoed all throughout her while Voices talked to her and one another, but she wasn't stopping or giving up.

 **"I'm not some fucking punk ass quitter."** Aiden lowly growls, taking one unsteady step towards the direction of colors. The pain was annoying, but nothing that she couldn't handle. And if she couldn't handle it, she'd force herself to handle it.

_ [Well, you heard her.] _

_ [But it's not quitting, it's caring about your body and health!] _

_ [Is it though? Is it not?] _

_ [No! It's not!] _

Clicking her tongue......? Clicking whatever the hell was in her mouth _(she'll have to check that out later even if for curiosity's sake)_ she carefully took a few more steps with unsteady legs. Deeply frowning when she... _glitches_? Yeah, fucking glitches like she's in a fucking computer or a video game character or some shit.

 ** _'Why the fuck not?'_** Aiden scowls to herself. **_'Nothing else makes any fucking sense!'_**

At this point she wishes she had something to throw. And a wall to throw it at. Well, glancing to the colorful things in the distance, if she gets there she may have a half of her desires. Who knows, she may be able to find a wall there too!

With that in mind, she takes another step.

_ [Her DETERMINATION and PERSERERANCE is really showing....] _

_ [Just think what'll happen when she shows all three of her main traits at once!] _

_ [.....That's a scary image......] _

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

".....Wait....." Red eyes narrow, looking deeply into the mirror-like object.

"What is it, Fate?" Destiny hoarsely asked in a near whisper from where she rested, face shadowed by her hood as she laid it on a table.

Fate slowly shook his head, keeping a closer eye on the reflection of his new puppet. "I'm....I'm sure it's nothing. Just a trick of my mind is all." He assures himself more than Destiny. "It just...No, it's impossible." Fate sighs, running a hand through his hair. "My mind is playing tricks on me after that trick Error pulled."

Unseen, Destiny's lips twitch up, eye sockets open and dark as her eyes glow ominously under her hood.

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It took a long time, or at least it felt like too much time has passed, but eventually Aiden made it over to where the colors were.

Only to find something resembling a yard sale gone overboard or some type of landfill/dumping ground for the randomness shit ever. There are boxes filled with who knows what, single ones and some stacked into literal towers, random things thrown about, why the fuck would a creepy as shit furby be here she has no idea, and she's pretty sure that there are candy bar wrappers littered around. And that wasn't even covering the glowing blue lines that resembled strings or wire or something along those lines with creepy ass dolls and glowing hearts that radiated something off of them hanging from it.

Stumbling closer to the things, she finally allows herself to plop down onto her knees. After all that walking, the pain eventually faded, but now she just felt sore. How annoying. Eyebrow twitching, she let's her eyes wonder, eventually stopping when she notices a broken mirror frame laying on some boxes. Glass shards all scattered about. Using her long arms, she easily reaches out and grabs a large shard of glass to look in it.

 **".....The fuck are up with my eyes?"** Aiden frowns at the sight that greets her. Seeing the bones she didn't expect skin or even hair, but this?

_ [I think the other Skeleton Monsters call them 'eye lights' or just 'eyes' for short.] _

_ [Some can change their shapes though! Like, hearts and stars and things like that. It's cute~!] _

**"Sounds fucking pointless."** Aiden deadpans, frowning at the sight of red teeth. Opening her mouth, she glares at the sight of her now multicolored tongue. She can make out yellow, red, purple and even some blue and...maybe black? Honestly, a lot mixes in to the point it's hard to tell. In fact, it looks bruised and even scarred up. And it doesn't really look like a normal tongue. Not color wise, which is still not normal, but not even looking like a organ of some kind.

Glancing all around her face, she takes in one of the eye...holes? Eye socket she guesses. Her right one that looks more than a bit fucked up. It looks like it had melted and then was gorged out and clawed at. The jagged scars are going down from it. Closing her eye, she can't see out of it or move her eye down into the holes the scars make, although it still looks very fucked up even closed. Opening it back up, she takes in the blue color with the white dot in the middle. Her left eye is much more bigger, and colorful. Red in the middle, then yellow and purple. It's more than a bit strange that the inside of her skull seemed to be white from what she can tell. Aren't there shadows in there? It had this fucking weird ass glow to it, almost reminded her of the white that surrounds her.

She wasn't even going to get in the fact that the weird colored bones that make up her body were all in various stages of fucked up. Some wounds and injuries looking very old, others newer and fresh, and how some looked more....self-inflicted. Being too precise and perfect to be anything but.

Putting her tongue back in, she closes her mouth with a click. Tilting her head, she looks down at the tattered clothing. The pants alone are torn to shreds to the point where she doesn't know if there was even a point to wearing them. The jacket was on it's last leg, and she's pretty sure she can sees pieces of said jacket on the white ground not too far from where she's kneeling so who knows if it was self-inflicted or not, although the fur on it strangely enough was fine besides being ruffled and having a few flecks of dust in it. Nothing a good shake won't fix. And she's only wearing one shoe that has way too many holes in it. To the point where she can't even consider it a shoe anymore.

 _ **'At this fucking point I might as well walk around fucking naked.'**_ Aiden thought to herself, before pausing. She thought for a second before shrugging. ** _'Eh, fuck it.'_** With that, she easily started taking off all the clothing with no hesitation.

_ [W-WHOAH!] _

_ [Oh my stars, we picked up a nudist!] _

_ [A shame I didn't bring any singles. Hey, you got any money I could borrow?] _

_ [She's not a stripper!] _

_ [You say that like it's a wrong thing if she is!] _

_ [What the hell are you doing?!] _

_ [H-Hey, I'm sure there's an explanation here!] _

**"What's the fucking point of wearing any goddamn clothes?"** Aiden asks, roughly tossing the tattered sweater off of herself. She can't help but pause, scowling at the slash mark going across her ribs. **_'Fucking looks like that it followed me even in fucking death. Hate that the fucker left a fucking mark on me.'_** Aiden growls, forcing herself to look away. **"Not like I have any fucking genitals to keep fucking covered, so calm your damned selves."**

_ [You could!] _

_ [Yeah, you can make an ecto-body if you wanted.] _

_ [And besides, to a Skeleton Monster, seeing a lot of bones might as well be seeing your genitals.] _

Pausing with the torn pants in her hands, glancing down at the bones, Aiden focused firmly on the 'ecto-body' part. **"The fuck you mean 'ecto-body'?"** She roughly asks, mind whirling.

_ [Well, you're a magical Skeleton Monster--] _

_ [You're just going to confuse her by starting with that! Should we even be starting with this?] _

_ [It'd be a great way to ease her into magic!] _

_ [That's true...] _

_ [Okay, listen up! Ecto-body is short for 'Ectoplasm-Body'. As a Skeleton Monster you have magic inside of you that you can manipulate into forming a body, you can form any kind of gender to be honest; male, female, neither, and both. The body can be as stable as you want it as well. Like an actual body, or thinner and more transparent. Everyone's body is different, and the colors can be anything honestly. It doesn't matter what gender you actually are, you can summon any one you want. The power of not being born with a set genitals and magic to fill up the spaces of skin and organs!] _

_ [Wow, Skeleton Monsters are more fascinating then I remember....] _

**"Alright, but how do I fucking summon one?"** Aiden cuts in before the voices can go further on. While knowing she can summon a dick, pussy, both or neither is fascinating and all that, she rather try doing it first before worrying about anything else.

It never once accrued to herself that one day she would be missing having skin. Magical skin at this point would even work even if she still half-thinks this is some weird ass hell or afterlife of some kind.

_ [Maybe we should explain why she's here first?] _

_ [Shouldn't she be comfortable though? Why bothering listening if she's not settled?] _

_[I guess....]_

_ [Alright! I never summoned one for obvious reasons, but I think you just have to focus on it? Magic is all about intent as they say, so focusing on what you want is a good start.] _

_ [Maybe try feeling out your magic too?] _

_ [I don't think any of us is qualified to do actual teaching here.] _

Ignoring the squabbling, Aiden frowns as she tries finding this 'magic' the voices were talking about.

 ** _'If only my fucking siblings could hear this shit. They'd think I lost whatever fucking damned sense I had left in my fucking head.'_** Aiden couldn't help but snort thinking about it. If anyone just said aloud what was going on with her at the moment, more than one person would be calling the mental ward to see if they have any rooms left open.

Focusing, she could feel something....warm? It reminded her of blood in a way. Flowing throughout her, but not tangible either. Not fully. Yet it is? Strange, but Aiden figured magic would be bullshit anyway. Fully sitting, she glares down at her body, putting all her intent on wanting a body. It took a few moments, longer than she wanted, but eventually her joints started to glow a yellow color.

 **"This is going to fucking take some time."** Aiden growls to herself, wanting to scream but holds it in. **"Fucking great."**

_ [Rome wasn't built in a day you know.] _

_ [Yeah, all you can do is keep trying! Once you get it down then it'll be like a snap afterwards.] _

_ [Just keep focusing and trying to control your magic.] _

**"Goddamn it! The fucking things I'll do for just some fucking skin."** Aiden snarls at herself, yet listening to the voices for the most part. She isn't stupid, to get what she wants she knows she has to keep trying and focus.

Some of her bones start glowing a bit for her troubles.

 ** _'Fucking patience was never one of my shitty ass virtues.'_** Aiden couldn't help but think. A shame she needed some to get through this instead of being able to burst her way through it.

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"Fate? What's wrong?"

Jerking at the soft call, Fate turns to see Destiny shifting her body towards where he was, face still down as she rests.

"The Voices!" Fate growls, pointing down at the floating mirror-like object. "The Voices are no longer in my control! They might be listening to my last order, teaching that puppet, but everything else that I want? They can't fucking hear or do what I'm telling them to do! They're doing whatever the hell they want to now, and I have no fucking idea why!"

"You did use a lot of power to get Aiden here and into Error's body." Destiny gently points out, snuggling deeper into her arms.

Fate pauses at this. Putting a hand to his chin, he nods in agreement. "That is true.... I may not have enough power in me to control the Voices fully right now." He calms down slowly, sighing through his nose. "And I suppose they are still doing their job. Just not in the way I want it. But I can change that later once I'm well rested." Nodding to himself, Fate starts to smile. "Maybe a nice nap will help me out! Ah, but I should stay and watch, the first hours are the most important..."

Listening to Fate debate to himself, Destiny shifts her body away, masking her laughter into a yawn.

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**"Fucking finally!"** Aiden roughly grins when some sort of something snaps into place over her bones.

_ [Are....Are you sure you made a female ecto-body?] _

_ [She formed a vagina!] _

_ [Okay, are you sure you made a female ecto-body fully? I have heard that you can only make parts of it if you want or, you know, mix it up. Male on top, female in the genitals, or vice versa.] _

Rolling her eyes, Aiden looks down at the weird magic that makes up her skin now. Or, as close as skin she is going to get.

It was mainly yellow, but she could make out some shades of red and purple in there. It also looked like whatever happened to her bones were reflected on the ecto-skin. Scars, bruises, injuries, all of them were littered on her. Even that long scar running diangle across her chest. It looked more fresh compared to the other scars too.

Taking in the muscles, seeing little to no curves or softness, and the broad-shoulders, all Aiden could do was sigh and saying **"Some weird ass things never fucking change."**

Before dying she was the same yet so different. Tall, strong build, masculine looking. When she was younger it annoyed and angered her to the point she grew out her hair. But the older she got, the more done she was with it. What's the point in getting mad when others assume? Instead she just started trolling the hell out of people. She can recall one woman flirting outrageously with her, her trolling her along, and then only stopping when one of her siblings mentioned that she was female. The look on her face brought her much malicious joy.

It may have different colors and added injuries attached to it, but it still very much looked like her own body. Aiden couldn't help but feel a sliver of comfort from that.

Although.....

Frowning down at her body, she concentrates. It takes a few moments, she feels something shifting, but then a male ecto-body forms.

_ [W-Wow!] _

_ [You can take me anytime--] _

_[You don't even have a body!]_

_ [I just find it funny that only one thing has changed.] _

**_'Looks like no matter the fucking gender I form, I fucking stay the same.'_** Aiden agreed with the last voice, more amused than anything. If she was born a male, it seems like nothing would change other than having a dick or a pussy if the fact that literally nothing has changed other than a dick forming into place. Although she was proud enough to admit she was impressed with her own size.

Practicing forming the two genders, making sure to try both and neither, she eventually stops once she feels like she has the hang of it. In the end the only thing that changes are the genitals unless she decides to only summon a certain part of her body. So she leaves her ecto-body on, sighs, and stretches out a bit.

 **"Fucking nice to have some damned skin on."** Aiden mutters, although she can't help but frown when her eyes cross a piece of a mirror. Lifting a hand to her throat, she takes in the scars lining them. Shifting her hand, she takes in the scars lining the wrists as well. Too neat to be anything but self done, no matter how jagged some of them look.

 **"Damning shit. Who the fuck hasn't hurt you?"** She asks the body rhetorically. 

_ [.........] _

_ [W-Well, what should we explain next?] _

_ [Maybe we can explain the whole Multiverse thing?] _

_ [Shouldn't she be wearing clothes though?] _

**"Why the fuck should I?"** Aiden asks aloud, resting an elbow on her knee and then her head on her hand. **"Not fucking like any bullshitters are in this shitty ass place with me."**

_ [Are you honestly a nudist?] _

_ [B-But when you leave there will be others--] _

**"I can fucking leave this shithole?** " Aiden immediately snapped to attention at that. ** _'What, is this only the first fucking level of some shitty ass hell or something?'_**

_ [Well, yeah! That's going to be part of our explanation for you!] _

_ [But, before that, clothes! Once you get clothes we'll explain everything!] _

_ [Honestly feels like we're bribing her.....] _

_ [I mean, you're not wrong. But do you want her walking out naked?] _

_ [Are you kidding? She'd get such a fanbase and so many stalkers! Just look at that body!] _

On one hand, Aiden is so done she's at the point of not giving a single shit about anything.

On the other hand, she knows herself well enough to know that staying in this forever white place is going to drive her to the point of insanity eventually.

Then again, isn't she already insane?

 ** _'Eh, fuck it. Not like I fucking have anything else left to fucking lose.'_** Aiden sighs, grunting as she gets up, grabs the what clothes she tossed off of herself and head over to the boxes. Time to look for some clothes or something she can sew together to make something to fit her. She never thought that growing up in a home with a shit-ton of siblings would help her until now. Her Dad practically forced them, her especially given that she was the oldest, to learn how to sew before he passed on as a means to save money.

_ [What are you doing now?] _

**"Looking for shit I can fucking use to cover my ass up."** Aiden roughly answers, lifting up a violin. It looked well-used. Shrugging, she puts that back in the box she found it in and keeps going. If there are weird, creepy ass dolls hanging above her, that must mean there is fabric somewhere around here. Whoever made them had to use something.

The first few useable things she has is the tattered jacket, pants and what little is left of a sweater and shoe. She can't make an outfit out of that. Well, she could wear them, but that's not really covering her ass up.

Opening a rather long box, Aiden gives a crocked grin at the sight of bed sheets, blankets, and even some rolls of fabric. This, she can work with for sure. Putting that to the side, she was about to move on with something caught her eye. Turning her head, she saw something peeking out between some boxes. Reaching in, she roughly pulls out a long red scarf. Shaking it free of some dust, she takes in the fabric, noticing how worn yet well taken care of it was, before shrugging, tossing it over her shoulder to join the box she pulled out. If nothing else she can use it for something if she has to. Every piece of fabric can help covering her now bigger ass.

After a few more searches, Aiden came across two boxes that had some different kinds of shoes socks, and slippers. Tossing them with the box and scarf, Aiden went on. Near a beanbag chair, she found more than one box filled with sewing and knitting supplies. Finally, she has some tools to do something with.

The only issue is that while she has yarn, she doesn't have any thread or strings to work with. Sitting in front of all the gathered items, Aiden glared so hard it's shocking it hasn't caught on fire just yet.

 **"Maybe if fucking tear apart one of the shitty fabrics and fucking make some threads or strings..."** She mused lowly, eyes narrowing in thought.

_ [Why not make your own?] _

_ [Yeah, you should be able to make strings of your own!] _

**"Make my fucking own?"** Aiden asks, raising a brow. **"What, more fucking magical bullshit?"**

_ [I mean, it's not **not** magical bullshit.] _

**"Fucking shit-tastic."**

_ [Since you got your ecto-body down, summoning your strings shouldn't be too much of an issue.] _

_ [Yeah, Error, the person whose body that used to be, summoned his through his eyes and fingertips as easy as breathing.] _

**"Who the fuck names their kid 'Error'?"** Aiden snorts. Her parents weren't the best, and died pretty early on leaving her the sole caretaker to too many siblings, but at least they never named one of them 'mistake' pretty much. Yet, it was interesting to hear that for sure, someone else had this body. She figured given that the bones in no way looked like her own or human in nature _(they fucking **glitched** )_ but if the Voices are being honest, then that means that yes, she fucking took over someone else's body.

_ [You'd be shocked at the names people use for their kids.] _

_ [We can talk more about Error later!] _

_ [Yeah, anyway, he summoned blue strings from his eye sockets, or was it his cheeks? Oh well, and his fingertips. I'm not sure if you can summon them the same way, but you should be able to summon them from somewhere.] _

_ [Even if it looks like it's from nowhere. You might just be able to summon them into being!] _

_ [Now that'd be some magical bullshit right there.] _

_ [Just remember that magic is all about intent!] _

Moving her eyes downward to look at her bony hands, Aiden tilts her head. **_'Summoning magical strings? Why the fuck not? Just fucking add to this shit-ton of insane batshit.'_** Aiden couldn't even act shocked. After dying this might as well just be another tally on shit that she could not care about. But, apparently, she needs clothing to be able to learn how to leave this shitty ass place. Might as well try if nothing else.

Scowling at her hand, focusing as hard as she can, she snarls when her hand glitches. **_'Strings, strings, I want some motherfucking strings to come out my own damned hands. I want some goddamn strings buttfucker--'_** Colors slowly started to come alive on her fingertips.

It took a few seconds, too long in Aiden's mind, but eventually, strands of red, yellow and purple come out of her fingertips. Moving her hand around, she took in how they had a glow to them. They even had a certain feel to them that she couldn't place either. Fuck it. The most important thing is that she has something to work with.

_ [That's different. For some reason I was still expecting blue?] _

_ [Why? She's not Error. Hell, she doesn't even have a Monster SOUL.] _

_ [True. Who knows what those strings do or how powerful they can be.] _

_ [And yet she's using them for sewing. Man, her and Error might have actually gotten along when you think about it.] _

_ [Either that or hated one another to the point of trying to kill each other.] _

_ [True.] _

Focusing on her task, Aiden starts pulling and growing out strings. Digging into one of the boxes she pulls out scissors. Small ones that won't fit her, but she'll make them work if it's the last thing she does in the strange and fucked up afterlife.

Ripping the pants up, taking in the glowing blue stitches that must be left behind from Error, Aiden sewed the bottoms together into a more neat ending. Creating some sort of shorts out of them. Picking up the scarf, she glances at how worn it was. Tearing at the ends, some holes here and there, yet that didn't stop it from being long and still good enough quality to work with. Taking the scissors she started cutting it up. Grabbing a needle next, pulled what was once a scarf around her waist, measuring it out before taking it off and sewing it together as a waistband. Taking some long flowing fabric from the box, she measured them out as best as she can and sewed them to the makeshift waistband. She somehow ended up with large holes on the sides, but at the point she couldn't give any fucks to sew them together. After that she grabbed what might have been the end sleeves to the jacket. Taking off the blue ends, she made them the end of the pant legs, as a means to make the baggy pants stay on her once put on.

Legs done, she got to work on a shirt. Taking two different fabrics, she got to cutting. She did have to pause though when she noticed that the black fabrics had white on the inside however, but she paid it no mind after a moment. Putting the different shades of black on the outside, she sewed together a sleeveless midriff top that had a hood on it. The two different shades of black really made the stitching stand out, but Aiden didn't care about that.

While walking out barefoot should be an option, and one she wouldn't mind doing because why the fuck not, she knows that the voices may not agree with her because they're pussy ass bitches. Digging through the shoes and slippers she found, she easily torn them apart to make some sort of shoes for herself. The shoes that were already there wouldn't fit her larger feet anyway. She ended up with some, in her mind, weird ass black and grey slip-on shoes. But they covered her feet, so the voices have no room to complain.

Pausing, she glances at the tattered jacket. Taking in the stitching, how well the fur was taken care of. After a moment, she sighs hard and roughly grabs it as well. Soon she's slipping on the shorts, then the pants, shirt, and then shoes. Pulling the hood up, she then slides on the jacket.

 **"Fucking there, you fucking happy you shitty fuckers?"** Aiden asks, crossing her arms with a deadly glare. **"My ass is fucking covered! Now, answers shit stains."**

_ [An....interesting fashion choice.] _

_ [I think she looks hot. Fucking manly as hell!] _

_ [She could fuck me any da--] _

_ [OKAY! I get it! No need to give me any visuals here. Besides, shouldn't we get to explaining?] _

_ [Wussy.] _

_[No, no, we really should. Should was start with the bare basics?]_

_ [I think we best start with where we are, then get into Error. No need for too many details to confuse her or anything. Bare basics should work for now.] _

_ [Yeah, then we can go into portals and things like that!] _

**"I'm getting fucking tired of waiting."** Aiden growls out, eye starting to twitch. Devil below, she wanted to hit something, or _someone_ , so badly.

_ [PATIENCE is really not a main trait of yours is it?] _

_ [I think she has the right to not have any in this situation.] _

_[Okay, get comfy, because this may take a while!]_

Silently snarling, Aiden slams herself down into a sitting position.

_ [Perfect!] _

_ [Okay, first thing first, welcome to MigrationVerse! Also known as Migration Multiverse. Yes, the Multiverse theory is correct. The people here really like moving about and traveling when they can. You're from another Multiverse, one very far away from this one. When you died, Fate decided to take your SOUL and put it in Error's empty body.] _

_ [You're just going to confuse her with this! She doesn't even know who Error is!] _

_ [Oh! That's right! Alright, time to explain Error~!] _

Sighing through her nose, Aiden felt like this was going to be a long ass day. Or night. Or whatever the hell time of day it is.

But, listening to these voices....

**_'I have a fucking feeling I'm not going to fucking like where this fucking goes._ _'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally named this Multiverse! It took me some time, but I finally settled on MigrationVerse - mainly given that many are going to be transmigrated into this Multiverse.
> 
> We'll get to see more of other characters in the next chapter by the way. And more of Aiden as well of course. It'll take some more time before other characters start transmigrating into the story too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far! I had a lot of fun making it. Aiden is fun to write, and when she gets to interact with more characters it's going to be even more fun~! I'll be able to show herself fully then, as she is a very physical character. She's not a very gentle and soft character to say the least, and she shows this in actions and words.
> 
> In any case, I look forward to this story and I hope that everyone else does as well! I hope everyone is having a nice time on their ends of the screen and a good start to the new year. As for me, it's time to get writing/drawing while I have the time lol. See you all next time!


End file.
